


[podfic] (I Would Like To) Take You Home

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Fall Out Boy, Jonas Brothers, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 16 Candles AU, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mindfuck, Obsessive Behaviour, Podfic, Romance, Stalking, Vampires, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mike likes to think he lives a simple life: prowling the streets with his fellow Dandies, feeding on hapless mortals, exuding effortless evil... that sort of thing. It’s all pretty standard for a vampire of his calibre. But then he meets Kevin, a young human who’s going to make Mike’s simple little life a lot more complicated, especially when Brendon, also a vampire, takes an interest in him too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] (I Would Like To) Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(I Would Like To) Take You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223912) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 
  * Inspired by [(I Would Like To) Take You Home CODA #1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14863) by quintenttsy. 
  * Inspired by [(I Would Like To) Take You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223912) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



 [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/2519/152328)

 **Coverartist:**  [](http://quintenttsy.livejournal.com/profile)[ **quintenttsy**](http://quintenttsy.livejournal.com/)  
 **  
** **Length:**  02:01:16  
  
 **Download link:**  You can direct-download this podfic as a zipped file of mp3s  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28I%20Would%20Like%20To%29%20Take%20You%20Home.zip) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
